effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 762: The Best Barry Bonds Facts
Date November 9, 2015 Summary Ben and Sam talk about the best Barry Bonds facts with Jake Mintz and Jordan Shusterman of ''Cespedes Family Barbecue.'' Topics * Barry Bonds facts Intro Kanye West, "Amazing" (feat. Young Jeezy) Outro Cat Power, "The Greatest" Banter *The loud one is Jake and the quieter one is Jordan *The secret of happiness in life is "to hang out with people who are really good at their jobs and yet for some reason some people hate them." *Bonds focused episode should have been Episode 688 for his unbreakable IBB record. *Sam's bike lock combo: 1-4-2-2, for Bonds's OPS in 2004 *Baseball started in 1988, according to Sam, though Bonds debuted in 1986 Play Index Barry Bonds Facts, Records, and Stats *762 Career HR *688 Career IBB *1.422 OPS in 2004 *16 HR in 1986 *25 HR in 1987 *More HR than David Ortiz and Hank Greenberg combined *Only hit more than 50 HR in one season (2001), same as Greg Vaughn and Brady Anderson *From 2000-2004, Bonds had more IBB than Sammy Sosa and Mark McGwire in their combined careers *268 OPS+ (2002) *73 HR (2001) *120 IBB (2004) *1.200 OPS (2003) *From 2001-2004, OPS after a 0-2 count was .970 (2nd - Luis Gonzalez, .790) *.889 Career OPS after 0-1 count *373 AB in 2004 (617 PA) *From 2002-2004, OPS after a 0-2 count was 1.042, 3rd best OPS in MLB (Helton: 1.061, Pujols: 1.044) *From 2001-2004, worst OPS in any 20-game stretch was better than Adrian Beltre's Career OPS *WPA through IBB is higher than Beltre's Career WPA *From 2001-2004, worst month slash line was May 2004: .250/.532/.542 *Only member of 400-400 club (1998) *Only member of 500-500 club (2003) *One-fourth of 300-300 club are named Bonds *By the time of his 2nd All-Star Game (1992), he had passed HOF Jim Rice in Career WAR (47.4) *3 seasons before 1st ASG, 1987-89, had WAR of 5.8, 6.2, 8.0 *1990 earned 1st MVP and 1st MVP votes *Passed 100 WAR before 2000 *.986 OPS vs. LHP, only LHH in top 50, 14th overall (min. 1000 PA) *.306/.452/.551 vs. HOF Randy Johnson in 62 PA *1 for 1, 8 BB (5 IBB), 5.000 OPS vs. Guillermo Mota *1 for 1, 5 BB, 5.000 OPS vs. Chad Bradford *0 for 6, 0 BB, vs. Geremi Gonzalez *Bonds in 2002 vs. HOF Pedro Martinez in 2000, using log 5 method: **.274/.418/.584 **1.002 OPS *From 2001-2004, vs. pitcher that would get Cy Young votes that season: **138 PA **.327/.522/.786 **1.308 OPS *Has more IBB than Tampa Bay Rays franchise (577, as of 2017 season) *From 2001-2004, had more IBB than every other team (2nd, Cardinals with 24 fewer) *From 1993-2004, had more IBB than 14 teams *In 1986, (113 G) struck out 102 times, never struck out 100 in a season again *165 Career GDP *In 2004, about half of his PA resulted in XBH or BB *From 2001-2004, reached base in 96% of games played *From 2001-2004, longest streak of starts without reaching base was 2 games (2x) *Had a steak of 20 games of reaching base at least twice *Career long hitting streak, 15 games *1.441 OPS on Yom Kippur throughout his career *From 2001-2007, 43 SB, 6 CS *From 2003-2007, 21 SB, 1 CS (after Guillermo Mota bases empty IBB) *1.045 OPS (2007), higher than the best seasons of Lance Berkman, Ryan Braun, HOF Vlad Guerrero, Chris Davis *.480 OBP (2007), led league *13 IBB in 2002 Playoffs *.936 OPS Career in Postseason *From 2001-2004, accounted for 1.2% of all BB and 5.1% of IBB in MLB *49.1% of career hits were XBH (1st - McGwire, 52%) *Bobby Bonds's best WAR (7.8) season would rank 13th best if it were his son's *In 2004, 1st half OPS = 2nd half OPS (1.421) *In 2001, when pulling the ball, 1.556 SLG *In 2001, vs. groundball pitchers, he hit a HR/6 AB Bonds Facts Genres * Batter-Pitcher Match-ups * Comparing him to teams * Comparing him to other great players * Clubs that he belongs to that no one else belongs to * Homerun facts (Consensus worst genre) * Intentional Walk facts (Consensus best genre) * Vs. LHP compared to the best RHH against LHP * Bonds 2001-2004 vs. other great player's careers * After an 0-2 count * Adrian Beltre * Bonds was amazing even before 2001 * Reaching base * Stolen base stats * Last season * 2002 Playoffs Notes *When discussing how baseball 'lost its mind' around Barry Bonds, Sam compares it to the riots and unrest that Igor Stevinsky's Rite of Spring caused when it was first played. *Mike Trout passed HOF Bruce Sutter in WAR (24.5) in 2014 and HOF Jim Rice (47.4) in 2016. *Geremi Gonzalez was struck by lightning and killed 2 years after ending his Bonds dominating career. *Ben and Sam note that this is essentially an entire Play Index segment. Links *Effectively Wild Episode 762: The Best Barry Bonds Facts *CespedesFamilyBarbecue *My 25 Favorite Barry Bonds Facts by Jordan Shusterman *Bonds vs. Gagne *Bonds @ Yankee Stadium *Bonds in 2002 WS Category:Episodes Category:Guest Episodes